The Nameless King
The Nameless King, alongside his Stormdrake known as the King of the Storm, is an optional boss in Dark Souls III. Location Found in Archdragon Peak, summoned by ringing the bell of the Great Belfry. Strategy Phase 1- The fight begins with the Nameless King entering on his mount from the midway point of the arena. He then proceeds to attack the player through either swipes and slams from his spear. Lightning bolts during flight and flames fired from his mount. Both have two qualifiers; one being that he touches down nearby the player and sprays a swatch of fire in their direction, to cover a large area. The other being when the player stays under the mounts body and is reminiscent of the Ancient Dragons attack of flying straight up and flooding the area under him with a long burst of fire. This can easily kill the player as it will stun them in the first hit, knocking them down and, hit them once again as they recover. All attacks should either be leveled at the mounts head, or the rider himself. Several attacks are enough to stagger the mount long enough for a critical, or if one has sufficient int/faith. A spell can be used to possibly once shot the rider. A Sunlight Spear and standard charm were enough to accomplish this task on NG+1. Phase 2- The Nameless King will dismount and absorb the strength of his mount after his first health bar is depleted. His attacks will be dragged out when going after the player. Usually catching an unprepared fighter off guard as they roll too early and are struck for heavy damage. Which on later a play through, can nearly one hit the player in several instances. His attacks will either be followed with large burst of wind, or lightning and he also possesses several attacks that can release ranged bolts on the player. Along with a grab that can travel up to 20 units in the player's direction. It is advised that the player wait for him to finish his attacks before attacking him during his recovery from the combo, or strike him when he is stuck telegraphing his more powerful maneuvers. Lore The Nameless King was a dragon-slaying god of war in the Age of the Gods and heir to lightning,Item description of the Dragonslayer Swordspear. until he sacrificed everything to ally with the ancient dragons. He tamed a Stormdrake and formed a close bond with it,Description of Lightning Storm. leading it to countless battles.Description of Storm Curved Sword. He is a former king. However, it is not known which kingdom he was the king of. Dragonslayer Ornstein, another relic of the Age of Gods, left the ruined cathedral Anor Londo he once guarded in search of the Nameless King.Description of Dragonslayer Set. It is heavily implied that the Nameless King is the long-speculated firstborn child of Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight. Speculations symbol, as visible on shield and as extracted and turned to red]] Nameless King could have been mentioned in description of Wargod Wooden Shield. It depicts a bit humanoid mark created by use of orange paint, said to be mark of mad god, in remote areas worshiped as god of war.Wargod Wooden Shield item description. Shields with same design were used by Lion Clan Warriors, seemingly of religious significance, but it will be never known what kind of gods this warriors answer to.Lion Clan Shield item description. However, it seems to be a bit of mistranslation, as original Japanese description does not mention whether they worship one god, gods, deities etc., rather asking a question about what they believe in. There isn't much areas that could be referred to as remote in Lothric, though Lightning Blade description seems to name Archdragon Peak exactly as remote.Lightning Blade description. As previously stated, during the Age of the Gods Nameless King, heir to lightning, was a dragonslayer. Lightning Blade was allegedly wielded by 'certain dragonslayer' during the Age of the Gods. Now tales of dragonslayers are in fragments and whispers told only in remote areas. Also Sunlight Blade is previous version of the miracle, despite its name referring to sun it manifested as lightning.Sunlight Blade item description. This can support Nameless King's reference in Wargod Wooden Shield description as god of war worshipped in remote region, as well as his being a Lord Gwyn's firstborn. Drops 100px | Guaranteed }} Notes *Both the Nameless King and the King of the Storm can't be parried, but can be poise-broken with successive attacks, which allows to perform a riposte. *Part of his boss theme after you kill his Dragon sounds like Gwyn's theme, this could be a sign that he is his forgotten son. Achievements/Trophies Gallery Nameless King Lightning.png|The Nameless King calling down lightning upon the Unkindled. Mercy kill.jpg|The Nameless King reluctantly slays his mount. Nameless king.jpg|The Nameless King dismounted. Videos Nameless King and King of the Storm Boss Fight - Dark Souls 3 The Nameless King of the Storm - Dark Souls 3 BLIND Part 50 - Let's Play Hard|King of the Storm and Nameless King DEX/INT build strategy Music References pl:Bezimienny Król Category:Dark Souls III: Bosses Category:Dark Souls III: Optional Bosses